


Something Amiss

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drugging, F/M, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: The Dragon Hunters drug Hiccup to try to get information out of him.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Something Amiss

Hiccup had no choice but to swallow the liquid the Hunters forced down his throat. It was either that or choke. Or die, as there was a knife pressed to his throat. Ryker looked satisfied when Hiccup had swallowed down the last of the liquid.

“There,” he said. “Now you’ll be nice and good for Viggo.” He and the Hunters left the room, and Hiccup heard the distinct sound of a lock clicking. He was stuck. And he’d been drugged, most likely, based on what Ryker had said to him. He made a face at the aftertaste of what he’d had to ingest, tried getting it off his tongue. He was tied tightly to a chair. He still had his prosthetic, but it was useless, tied to the leg of the chair, along with his good leg. Stuck and drugged. Lovely. 

Hiccup wondered when the effects of the drug would begin to kick in, when Viggo would come to see him. He dreaded both. Who knew what he would say under the drug’s thrall? 

Hiccup sat and waited. There was nothing else for him to do. After a time, he began to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He groaned a little in defeat. The drug was kicking in, it would seem. 

The ship suddenly rocked, and there were the sounds of screams and an explosion. Hiccup smiled wearily. His friends had come for him. 

After some time, the battle up above quieted. Then Hiccup heard a key in the lock. He tried turning in his chair, but that made a dizzy spell wash over him, and he hung his head.

The person who entered was not the person he had expected. He’d expected Astrid or another one of his friends, not Dagur. Though, there was something off about him.

“Hair’s… on fire,” Hiccup slurred out. It was difficult to speak. Certainly what he was saying was making sense though, right? 

“Hiccup?” Dagur looked at him oddly. Then he took his jaw in one hand, looked him in the eye. “Fuck, you’re high.”

“Mmm, but I’m not flying.”

“Okay, I’m gonna get you out of here,” Dagur said. He took out a knife, began cutting Hiccup’s ropes. “Can you stand?”

“Don’t know,” Hiccup answered honestly. He stood, and his legs felt like jelly. He nearly fell, but Dagur got an arm under him and helped him stay up. Together, they made their way through the ship to the upper deck. There were bodies here and there, and Hiccup wrinkled his nose at the smell of burned flesh. Why didn’t Dagur smell like that? His hair  _ was  _ on fire. He seemed not to notice, even though Hiccup had pointed it out. 

Dagur helped Hiccup up onto Shattermaster, then climbed on behind him. Hiccup swayed, so Dagur held him about the waist. Then they were taking off and leaving the damaged ship behind. 

Hiccup rambled as they flew, about nothing and everything. He talked about plants Fishlegs had shown him, talked about the Dragon Eye and what he’d learned from it, talked about how much he loved Astrid. Dagur didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. Hiccup was almost talking to himself. 

They came to Dragon’s Edge, landed at the clubhouse. The Dragon Riders were rushing out as soon as Dagur landed.

“Hiccup!” Fishlegs cried. “You’re okay!”

“Don’t know if I would say that,” Dagur said, dismounting. He helped Hiccup off of Shattermaster, and Hiccup swayed dangerously. Dagur grabbed him. “They drugged him.”

“With what?” Astrid asked, coming over. Hiccup smiled widely at her, not understanding what they all were talking about.

Dagur shook his head. “No idea, but he hasn’t shut up since. I’m lucky I got him out of there before Viggo could talk to him. He would have spilled everything.”

“Didn’t spill nothing,” Hiccup told Dagur moodily. There had been no drinks for him to spill anyway. “Your hair’s still on fire,” Hiccup pointed out, looking at him mesmerized. The flame’s danced and shook, and Dagur did nothing about it. 

“Okay, that’s it. You’re going to bed,” Astrid said. She took Hiccup from Dagur. “Did they hurt you at all?”

Hiccup understood what that question meant, shook his head. He wasn’t in pain anywhere. The Dragon Hunters hadn’t hurt him. 

Astrid took Hiccup to his hut, where they met Toothless. Toothless was overjoyed to see Hiccup again, came up to him cooing and rumbling, nearly knocking him over. Hiccup tried to pet him, but then he was pulling away, sniffing him, as if something was wrong. 

“ _ Toothless… _ ” Hiccup whined. Why was his dragon acting so strange?

“He must know you were drugged,” Astrid explained. “Come on. To bed.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Too bad. You’re going there.” Astrid’s voice was firm, like she was handling a petulant child. 

Astrid got Hiccup’s boot and armor off and got him into bed. Toothless put his head in Hiccup’s lap, accepting his touch now, so Hiccup stroked his hand over his head. He giggled at the feeling of his scales. 

“Did… Dagur do anything to you?” Astrid asked warily. 

Hiccup shook his head, though he wasn’t quite sure what it was Astrid was talking about. Dagur was a friend.

Astrid patted him on the knee. “I’m just relieved your back.”

  
  


In the morning, Hiccup was nursing a major headache. He groaned, rolled onto his side. Astrid was there, sleeping beside him.

“Astrid?” he asked quietly. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten here, into his bed, or why Astrid was with him. What had happened?

Astrid shifted, hummed, opened her eyes. “How are you feeling, Hiccup?”

“Confused.” Hiccup felt the inside of his mouth. “Head hurts, mouth is dry.” He put a hand to his forehead, closed his eyes. “What the fuck happened?”

“Do you remember being with the Dragon Hunters?”

“Yeah, Ryker captured me. But I don’t remember anything after that.” Gods, he just wanted some water. And more sleep.

“They drugged you,” Astrid explained. She stroked a hand over his face. “But Dagur found you before you could tell anyone anything.”

Hiccup tried to nod, but that hurt too much. “That’s good,” he rasped out.

“Do you need anything?” Astrid questioned.

“Water,” Hiccup answered. “And some more sleep.”

Astrid began getting out of bed. “I’ll get you the water,” she said. “You must be feeling awful.”

Hiccup laughed sardonically. “Yep.”

Astrid had to help him sit up when she came back with the water. Hiccup nearly pitched over, his head absolutely pounding. He gratefully took the water once he was feeling a little steadier. Then he was laying back down, closing his eyes with a sigh. Toothless rumbled by his side, rubbed his nose against his face. 

“We’ll watch over you,” Astrid said.

Hiccup was going to say that they didn’t need to do that, but he was already slipping into unconsciousness. 


End file.
